Empty Spaces
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: Many people feel incomplete, a feeling that even Power Rangers can't escape. But when old friends return, new friends are made and their worlds are turned upside down, can the Rangers set aside life changing events to protect what is important. Space-LG
1. Chapter 1

Andros was quickly regretting lending the Galaxy Rangers the Astro Megaship as the tiny ship he now found himself flying in ground to a halt. The engine had burnt out leaving himself, best friend Zhane and sister Karone stranded on the planet Gwynit.

The trio had exited the ship and Andros was taking a look at the engine. Zhane walked over to Karone and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stared into the distance. The planet's sandy landscape and mountainous regions interested Karone, while Zhane was just happy to have her back.

"It's out," Andros told the duo as they snapped back into reality and turned to face him. "The engine needs replacing, or we need something to give it enough of a boost to get us back to KO-35."

In truth, Karone hadn't really been listening. She had been watching curiously as two monsters stood guarding the door of a peculiar looking house. Sensing trouble, she broke free from Zhane and sneaked down the sloping mountain side before finding cover in a bed of tall grass. Zhane had been calling after her but she had silenced him with a finger to her lips. Now she listened intently as the door to the house flung open, and a robot of some sort appeared.

"Go back and tell Trakeena that the Quasar Sabre is on Onyx!" the robot announced triumphantly. The monster to the left of the door responded with a "Yes Sir" before leaving his position outside the house and heading off in the opposite direction to where Karone was crouched.

The robot then turned to the other monster, a crab like being with scaly red skin. "You and I will head to Karasa and set the trap for the rangers!" The two vanished, leaving Karone worried. She crawled back up to where the ship was and voiced her concerns.

"What was that all about?" Zhane asked when she returned to the ridge of the mountain where they had crashed.

"I don't know who those guys were but they're plotting against the Galaxy Rangers. We need to get to Onyx immediately!" she told them.

"That's all well and good but we've got no way off this planet while the engine's out." Andros reminded her. "Obviously I wanna help but without transportation there's no way we can." As soon as Andros spoke those words, the engine of the ship roared into life. Shocked by the sudden noise, Zhane checked things out.

"The engine is back to full power," he told them. "It's a miracle!"

The trio leapt into the ship and prepared for takeoff. Andros flicked several switches at the main console before sitting down in the pilot's chair. Zhane was sat in one of the few seats that lined the back of the ship while Karone was sat at the front with her face pressed against the window. She felt glad to finally do something good.

The ship flew off with more power than before; it no longer seemed old and rusted. The team were on Onyx in no time and Karone was first out in the search for the sabre. She raced towards one of the better known cities of Onyx; she was sure that news of the sabre's appearance on the planet would make the central city a hub of life.

Andros and Zhane were about to follow when strained voices called out to them. "Andros? Zhane? Is it really you?" The pair turned to see four familiar faces staring back at them, their bodies hidden by the boulder they were hidden behind. One in particular caught Andros' eye.

"Gia?" Andros was struggling to believe what he was seeing. "I don't believe it; I...th...thought you were gone forever."

"No Andros. Darkonda just deserted us in the deserts of Onyx in the hope that we would starve or dehydrate before anyone could help us. We were able to make our way to the city of Agama where we were taken in by locals."

"But Onyxians and Kerovans have never got on. Why would they take you in?" Zhane piped up as he stared at the only other female besides Gia. She had emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair; just as Zhane had remembered.

"They did not believe in the feud and were willing to help us. Unfortunately, we could never afford to buy a ship to get out of here. The family couldn't put us up for much longer so we opted to stick to the outskirts of the town, between the deserts and the city. We have been hiding here ever since."

A mixture of emotions overcame Andros at the sight of his long-lost friends. Karone had stopped her mad dash into the city and had come back to comfort him.

"Andros, who are these people?" she asked. Her abduction at a young age had meant she had never known her own brother's friends.

"These are my partners and friends; the original Space Rangers," he told her as he steadied himself. Pointing to each one in turn, he announced their names and designations to his sister. "This is Gia; she was the Pink Ranger and also my girlfriend. This is Micah, the yellow ranger and..."

Zhane cut his friend off at this point before continuing himself. "And these are the Blue and Black Space Rangers Kareem and Cathan. Now that the introductions are over we really need to get these guys back to KO-35." Zhane noticed the look on Karone's face and realised why she was disappointed. He went over to talk to her but she stopped him.

"Don't worry. I'll get the Quasar Sabre and you can get the team back to KO-35. I'm sure they need you a lot more than I do at the moment." Karone told him. He nodded that he understood before the girl he had fell in love with ran away towards the city, and potentially ran out of his life.

Zhane watched as she ran into the distance before turning to see Andros shepherding the original Space team into the ship. He darted quickly past Andros as he hurried onto the ship before the Red Space Ranger closed the door and sat in the pilot's seat. Gia was sat as close to Andros as possible, seating herself in the place where Karone had sat beforehand. Cathan and Kareem were spread across the remaining chairs while Micah was resting at the back. Noticing her, Zhane opted for the chair opposite Gia instead of his normal position at the rear of the spacecraft as Andros once again flicked several switches to get the ship airborne.

_Earth, 1999_

Kim threw her bags to the floor and slumped on the bed. After many hours and much travelling, she was glad to finally be back in Angel Grove. She couldn't wait to see her friends, but was unsure how to find them; Angel Grove was a big place and it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack searching for them.

Kim was expectedly tired and, not for the first time, opted for the easy option. She reached into the side pocket of her largest bag and withdrew and watch like object. It was her communicator from her ranger days, but it also doubled up as a teleportation device. Securing it tightly around her wrist, she spoke clearly into the communicator.

"The Power Chamber." She said clearly and suddenly her body was encased in powerful pink energy as she vanished away from the room.

The first Pink Ranger reappeared in the Power Chamber. The site that greeted her was not a pleasant one; the computers were smashed, the walls were cracking and the energy tube that had once been home to both Zordon and Dimitria was shattered beyond belief. It was very much trashed and sparks were flying from broken overhead wires as Kim stood shocked.

"What...happened...here?" she breathed as she gazed at the place she always thought was safe, bewildered by its destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim was thankful that the phone was ringing as she held her cell phone to her ear. She had rung many of the contacts in her phone but had hit dead ends. She now had the hope that this call would be answered. The call that was the difference. The call to Billy Cranston.

_KO-35_

The long awaited return to their home planet was finally over as the spaceship carrying Andros, Zhane and the other original Space Rangers landed in the port at KO-35. Desperate for a decent meal and a decent sleep, Gia, Micah, Kareem and Cathan asked the other two if they could put them up. Zhane took Micah and Cathan back to his place while Gia and Kareem went with Andros. With neither the Red or Silver Rangers accomplished cooks they both decided to order take-out; after all, the best food was fast food.

At Zhane's home Cathan had gone to sleep in the spare room while Micah was sat on the sofa in the living room. Zhane himself had been doing everything in his power to avoid entering the room for more than a few minutes; intent solely on avoiding long conversations with Micah. He thought she was gone. He thought they were _all _gone. But now she was back in his life and the fact remained: Who did he choose?

He had been settled with Micah, in fact they were due to be married. But then the unexpected attack led by Darkonda took her and the other rangers. Only Zhane and Andros had been left and it was believed that the raid had resulted in the deaths of the other four rangers. But clearly Darkonda preferred to see them suffer, stranding them on Onyx with no means of communication in the hope that they starved.

While he had carried on, blissfully unaware of his wife's existence as both he and Andros tried to move on. The nature of his relationship with Karone had sprung from her time as Astronema, when she was evil. But the strength of their feelings overrode their conflict and Zhane was more than glad to see her return to the side of good after the Alliance of Evil's defeat. The relationship blossomed and they even moved in together, Zhane feeling it was time he moved on and hoped Micah gave her blessing.

But now she was back and it made things incredibly difficult because not only had he moved on but he loved Karone just as much as he had _loved _Micah. He knew that with his current girlfriend off gallivanting on a quest of her own that his former fiancée would slowly creep back into his life.

_Power Chamber, Earth_

Kim was glad to finally hear a voice other than that of the answering machine as Billy picked up. She had been frantic but the original blue ranger had been quick to calm her and get to the heart of the problem. Remembering he too had a teleportation device, Billy attached it to his wrist and joined Kim in the Power Chamber.

"Something terrible must have happened here." Billy devised as he observed the damage in the chamber. "It may be beyond repair."

"I need to get the computers online at least. They have data on every ranger and I need some assistance to get this place up and running again." Kim replied, slightly holding back on the truth.

"I can probably reboot a computer or two if you need them to increase the labour force. I guess I don't know the extent of the damage until I've inspected it closer and therefore do not know if the Power Chamber is irreparable." Billy told her, glad to see the hope in her face. In truth though, they were facing a mammoth task.

_Terra Venture_

Karone had just got off the phone following a long distance call to Andros. After escaping Onyx with the Sabre she had ventured to Karasa to hand it back to its true owners. That was an adventure in itself; finding herself falling to her death before being saved by Kendrix's spirit and being chosen as the new Pink Ranger. What a turnaround from being Princess of Evil, she thought to herself.

In truth, the adventure was only just beginning for her. She had called Andros and told him not to expect her back for a while. After receiving some much needed Pink Ranger know-how from Gia, Karone told her brother to send her love to Zhane and that she will return to him soon. She of course was oblivious to her boyfriend's relationship with Micah.

She had just got back from her first mission with her new team which involved her dangerous battle with Trakeena and her first taste of using the Galactabeasts. Now she was back aboard the Astro Megaship, a place she had once hoped to call her home from home before being recaptured and reprogrammed by Dark Spectre.

Damon was in the process of repairing a few faults on the Megaship while Leo and Kai were playing pool. Maya was in deep thought, probably pondering Kendrix's death and the impact it had had on her life. Karone felt bad; she was Kendrix's 'replacement' but at the same time it didn't feel like the previous Pink Ranger should be replaced. Going back to her ranger count, she noticed that Mike was nowhere to be seen and was probably aboard Terra Venture's main headquarters; he had a lot of work to be getting on with after his long absence.

Karone decided to take a shower, and a long one at that. Exiting the room, she passed Damon as she neared the bathroom. Stepping inside, she sighed as she pondered her memories as well as the ones she was about to make by stepping in as the next Pink Galaxy Ranger.

_KO-35_

After hanging up the phone, Andros retold the details to Zhane via another call. As the Silver Ranger listened intently he felt the heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders, as if just he being in the same room as Micah was the ultimate betrayal.

After finishing the call, Zhane entered the living room again, hoping for only a brief stay. But overhearing his conversation, Micah was full of questions that she was eager to ask the Silver Ranger.

"Zhane?" Micah tried to get his attention as he went to leave the room once again. He turned to face her and face the inevitable decision: Micah or Karone.

"What is it?" he asked casually, not wanting to induce the topic for himself in case Micah wasn't planning to either.

"Did you ever move on when you thought I was gone?" she had asked the question nervously, hoping he said no but still that he was telling the truth.

"Micah look," Zhane decided to tell her everything. "After Darkonda captured you I thought you were gone forever. I persisted with the idea that my heart was with you and that I'd never move on..." The Silver Ranger trailed off as he came upon the subject he had been avoiding ever since Micah's return.

"But..." Micah encouraged him to keep going. The two had always had a close relationship in which they'd been able to share most things, if not everything. She wanted Zhane to feel like he still could share things with her, namely this.

"I was injured in battle," he continued. "Andros preserved my body for two years in a cryogenic tube until I was ready to support my own life. Due to an incident on the Megaship, there was a power failure and the cryogenic tube begun to defrost. Luckily, when I finally awoke I was stable and joined the new team of rangers. Andros had told me he recruited them after they were bought within the Megaship in a ship of their own. A common goal united them and he gave them your powers to replace the powers that they had lost. Anyway, I joined them and eventually met their enemy, Astronema..."

Zhane had now paused. He was getting ever closer to telling Micah; he couldn't stop now. "Despite being on opposite sides of the conflict, we fell in love. It turned out that Astronema was in fact Andros' long lost sister Karone and she temporarily reformed after remembering her connection to him. Unfortunately, she was reprogrammed by Dark Spectre and returned to his side unwillingly. It wasn't until the final battle and Zordon's destruction that she reverted back to her original form and joined us on KO-35. As expected, we continued where we left off but now your back and she's not here and I'm really confused."

After blurting out everything to Micah, Zhane felt a lot better but feared what she would think. If it came down to a choice, he had no idea who he would choose. His look betrayed all his worry to Micah and she attempted to calm him.

"Zhane, I understand. You made a life here for yourself and Karone, believing that you had to move on. I would have given you my blessing had I been destroyed by Darkonda and I'll give it you now if it is what you want."

"That's the problem; I don't know what I want. All I know is that with you here and Karone with the Galaxy Rangers, the likelihood is I'm going to end up with you again and hurt Karone. I don't want that, but nor do I want to hurt you. This is so difficult."

Overcome by the emotions and the impending decision, Zhane stormed out the room and out the house. He couldn't face Micah, he couldn't face Karone if she were here, he couldn't face anyone. He needed to be alone, and he needed time to think. With that, he took off towards the local park despite Micah calling to him from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Power Chamber, Earth_

Billy was in the process of fixing the main computers when Kim returned with groceries. Repairing an entire power Chamber was thirsty work and left the two originals incredibly hungry. When Billy looked up to see Kim entering through the only known door, he seemed incredibly pleased with himself.

"I think I've repaired the main console. If we try it out we may be able to get some help repairing this place for good." Billy told her happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. She could never have done this without him and was so glad of his help.

After breaking off from the embrace, Billy started to mess with the many dials and buttons of the equipment he had been repairing. Suddenly, the screens sparked into life and lights seemed to flash just to tell Billy he'd done well. The indication that everything the main console was restored made Kim even more determined to get the whole Power Chamber up and running again.

"I'm gonna do a scan of the local area and see who else is about who can help us." Kim told Billy as she joined him at the main computer. She set a scan for all known rangers in an attempt to locate them. "Ok," she talked herself through it as she noted who was where. "The Lost Galaxy Rangers are currently defending Terra Venture so they're out of the question. Trini and Zack aren't even in the country, neither is Rocky, Kat, Tanya or Aisha. Jason and Tommy aren't even on radar...this is hopeless!" she squealed as the small list of names slowly got narrower and narrower until she was left with just five. "Ok, Andros and Zhane are back on KO-35 but the Earth based Space Rangers are in reach!" she was glad to have at least four people to contact.

"What about Adam?" Billy asked her as she quickly jotted down names and contact numbers before returning to the computer. "Surely he'll be around to help."

"I'll check," she told him before scanning for Adam. "Got him, Angel Grove. Unsurprisingly he's at the dojo." After getting contacts for the Space Rangers and a renewed contact for Adam, Kim called each one and asked for them to meet her at the Power Chamber. After stressing the importance of the task to them, each one told them they would come. All Kim could do now was wait.

_Onyx_

Two cloaked onlookers watched as the robot they knew as Deviot and one of his monsters trekked through the desert. They were talking, but from their position the two who were spying on them could not hear the discussion; it was only via binoculars they were able to see the duo clearly anyway.

Deciding to act, the strangers scurried out of their hiding place and deciding to get nearer to their targets. Luckily, there was a reed bed situated near to Deviot and as long as they weren't seen as they made their way down to it, they should be able to hide and listen without being noticed.

Opting to slide down the sandy hillside, the pair got low to the ground and pushed themselves downwards, shielding their eyes from the sand that whipped up with the rim of their cloaks. As they hit the reed bed, they were sure not to rustle the tall, dying strands of foliage as they nestled themselves in.

Now within earshot, both men listened intently as they caught the conversation around midway through.

"With that said, Trakeena isn't always the greatest villain to work under," Deviot was telling his partner. "Her plans to capture Terra Venture are unlikely to succeed and I feel she is only head of the Scorpion Stinger because she is the daughter of Scorpio. I need a plan that will allow to me seize not only Terra Venture, but the whole galaxy! Fortunately, I am gifted in the intelligence department and I have just that plan." He concluded telling his aide why he had called him.

"But I still don't understand where I come into all this." The monster told him as they stood together in the open desert; unaware that their trackers were taking in every word.

"You, Dimentor, will use your powers to help my cause. You see, many evil entities were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave so I am unable to recruit the kind of help I need. At least not from this dimension..."

"So you want me to venture into a different dimension to get you that help. Good plan boss." Dimentor replied, now in full knowledge of the plan.

"Not just any help, Deviot replied. "Specific help. The help of a great family who never really knew their connection. You see, the great Dark Spectre had a child whom no-one knew about for he was scorned and exiled for attempting to overthrow his own father. Dark Spectre later went in search of him and in a fight to the finish, he defeated his son. Surely there is a dimension where his son, Dark Menace, won the fight?"

"Indeed there is sir." Dimentor told him.

"And following the events of the timeline we live in now, I believe Dark Spectre and Darkonda destroyed each other." Deviot looked to Dimentor to clarify the theory.

"That is believed to be the case, yes sir." Dimentor told him once again.

"Well surely in an alternate dimension, Darkonda never succeeded in defeating Dark Spectre, in fact he never contemplated it. With this, Dark Spectre's dying act would never have been to defeat Darkonda because he never died in the first place."

Dimentor just stared blankly at Deviot. "If you are missing the connection Dimentor then please look harder. Dark Menace, son of Dark Spectre, is the father of Darkonda. Do you not see? Dark Spectre is Darkonda's grandfather. A relation that either never knew because of a simple breakdown in communication. Get to work Dimentor; I want all three brought to this dimension at once. With their aid, I shall plot against Trakeena and become all supreme overlord of this universe!"

The end of the speech was met with an evil laugh from Dimentor, later joined by Deviot. Meanwhile, the two spies slowly tried to drag themselves away from the scene. Unfortunately, the sand wasn't solid enough and they kept sliding back towards the reeds before they got anywhere. This didn't go unnoticed by Deviot, who stopped laughing and blasted the reed bed with his lasers.

The two figures knew no other way other than to fight in this situation. They rolled out on either side of the reeds as sparks flew into the air. The pair then leapt over Deviot and Dimentor and in two flashes of red light were replaced by red uniforms.

"Power Rangers? And two in red as well?" Deviot expressed his confusion at the two Rangers. Neither looked like the Galaxy Rangers and both were clearly Red Rangers.

"Ready to fight these clowns Jase?" the one on the right asked his partner.

"You know it Tommy." The one referred to as 'Jase' replied. Both quickly brandished their weapons; both now had swords in hand. Charging at Deviot and Dimentor, Tommy and Jason were forced to deflect the laser blasts of their enemies as they swung their swords to block the attempts to strike them. Tommy brought his blade down hard across Dimentor's shoulder as the monster fell back in pain. On Deviot's command, Dimentor teleported and fled the scene; after all, he was vital to the robot's plans, who went on to flee not long after his general.

"Great they've gone." Both said together as they demorphed to reveal the faces and figures of Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver. Both were wearing red shirts of some description, with Jason in blue denim jeans and Tommy in black trousers. Just as they were about to voice their concerns about getting off Onyx, the roar of an engine could be heard as a familiar site came into view.

_KO-35_

Zhane's time out in the park had long been drawn out. He had sat on the swings for over an hour and his new location on one of the many park benches scattered about had been occupied for the same length of time.

He finally decided to get up and face life. Regardless of how tough it was, he couldn't just hide away and shut it all out. Just as he decided to head home, lasers fired into the park from overhead leaving the swings dismantled and the grass scorched. The repercussions had also left Zhane on the ground and as he struggled to get up, he realised he wasn't alone in the park. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts before that he had failed to notice the little children and their parents enjoying the park until now. Faces of laughter had been replaced by those of terror as parents gathered their kids and attempted to flee. Zhane could think of only one thing, only one person throughout all this destruction and turmoil: _Micah._

_Power Chamber, Earth._

Adam had been the first to join Kim and Billy in the Power Chamber, reunited with his former team mates for the first time since the team's split. Now the door opened again to reveal four more people, two men and two women. She may not have known them personally, but Kim relished the help of the newest arrivals. TJ Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond and Cassie Chan would be vital to their mission...


	4. Chapter 4

TJ and Carlos provided the main heavy lifting along with Adam as Billy and the girls focused on restoring the computer systems. Over the weeks, the power Chamber begun to take shape once more, and Kim knew that it was getting closer to the time when she would reveal the mission to the gathered party. After all, they had all been rangers and knew what t was like to bear great responsibilities; she was sure they would help her.

_KO-35_

Zhane had helped clear the park and was now racing towards his home as lasers fired down on KO-35. The planet was clearly under siege and Zhane knew he would need to tackle the danger head on as only a ranger should. As he turned the corner and found himself in his own street, he saw the figures of the Yellow and Black Space Rangers outside his house. For a minute he thought that Ashley and Carlos had made their way to KO-35, but he then remembered that Cathan and Micah had their Morphers and were the people underneath the helmets.

Before either party could question the other, Dark Spectre became visible in the sky. Believing him destroyed, Zhane blinked several times before facing the facts and realising Dark Spectre was very much alive. Cathan was reporting to Andros, who told the trio to hold the evil overlord's forces back while the other rangers got there. Zhane didn't think twice.

"Let's Rocket!" the Silver Ranger called before hopping onto his Galaxy Glider and materialising his Super Silverizer on his right arm. Despite protest from Micah, Cathan quickly joined the fray and for the first time in a while, he called on the Lunar Lance.

It appeared Dark Spectre hadn't come alone; the laser fire was caused by a fleet of Quadra Fighters whilst ground raids were the work of both Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Zhane assumed that the foot soldiers were easy to pick up; after all they were only nuts and bolts. His weapon converted to blaster mode to fire at the robots as huge blasts sent their remains flying through the air.

Cathan offered to take the ground and had quickly zoomed off with Lunar Lance in hand. Now Micah had joined Zhane in the air, combining her Star Slinger with her Astro Blaster to create her most potent weapon. Both rangers were heading towards Dark Spectre.

_Onyx_

The fleet that approached Tommy and Jason was a pleasant site as the Galaxy Rangers came towards them. Buoyed by their Jet Jammers, the rangers slowly lowered towards the two veterans before landing safely on the ground.

"More rangers, that's good." Tommy said to no one in particular.

"We traced your energy signals and found you here. I'm assuming from your statement you're Power Rangers too." Said Kai; but to Tommy and Jason, he was only known as the Blue Ranger.

"We were tracking Deviot and his general, Dimentor." Jason told them, surprised at their shocked reaction at the mention of Deviot's name. "Do you know him?"

Leo, the Red Ranger, now stepped up. "We've been fighting him ever since he joined Trakeena. He's a nasty piece of work."

"Oh yeah, he did mention Trakeena," Tommy remembered. "Well apparently, he's not too happy with her. He's planning to overthrow her and conquer the entire galaxy himself, with the aid of some former enemies of ours. We believe the plan is already in action, take us home and we will see where we go from there."

Karone now intervened. "We live on a space colony called Terra Venture. We could always take you back to Earth but I'm not sure what the situation is down there. My brother Andros has the Astro Morphers and he's on KO-35 so-"

"Did you say Andros?" Tommy was intrigued. Through Zordon he had met with the Kerovan and they had found common ground in their Red Ranger roots.

"Yeah why?" Karone looked confusedly through her visor at Tommy. Other than the Space Team, why would anyone else from Earth particularly know Andros? People knew the Red Ranger who saved the Earth, but not necessarily by name.

"We met through Zordon before he passed," Tommy told her. "We're both Red Rangers see, so is Jason here." Tommy had now aimed his thumb towards his team-mate. "Anyway, how about we come back to Terra Venture with you and we'll see how things go. If there's no aid for Earth, then things may be tricky. Two rangers can't singlehandedly stop this."

With that, the Galaxy Rangers re-entered the Jet Jammers with Tommy and Jason joining them. Whatever the threat was, it sounded big.

_KO-35_

Andros, Kareem and Gia had raced to the scene and decided to help the overpowered Cathan. Gia and Kareem went to his aid while Andros called on his Galaxy Glider to help Zhane and Micah. Meanwhile, the Yellow and Silver Rangers were blasting at the molten-rock form of Dark Spectre but to no avail. He was just too powerful for the rangers to handle without something more.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" Andros called into his Morpher as the repaired components of the Megazord flew into the sky. Zhane ducked the swinging claw of Dark Spectre's right arm as he made his own call. "Mega Winger!" soon the Mega Winger had joined the Zords in the sky.

"Micah, take the Mega Voyager. Zhane, the Mega Winger. You'll get more help soon." Andros ordered before zooming down towards the foot soldiers. He clattered them down with his Spiral Sabre before landing on the ground.

"Cathan, call on the Delta Megazord and help the others." Andros told him as he did as he was ordered and piloted the Megazord as soon as it was released from the hangar. "You two need to hold the fort down here and stop the hordes. I'll be between the two fights helping ok?" Kareem and Gia nodded as Andros called on his battilizer.

"Rockets initiate!" Andros called as the rockets that were part of the weaponry system of the armour fired and headed towards Dark Spectre. They made full impact but still failed to do anything to his hulking form as he tussled with the Megazords. The Mega Winger and Delta Megazord were trying to hold the evil overlord as the Mega Voyager prepared its signature move: The Mega Missile.

The Mega Winger and Delta Megazord had just about managed to stabilise Dark Spectre when the Mega Missile was fired, or so they thought. The evil overlord not only broke away but used the Megazords to block the attempted effort, the impact sending both Megazords to the ground.

With an evil laugh, Dark Spectre retreated. It was unsurprising; he had demonstrated his power. Now the rangers would need to form plans. Andros, Kareem and Gia headed towards the wreckage to find an injured Zhane pushing his way out of the remains of the Mega Winger. Cathan soon followed, forcing his way out of the Delta Megazord and joining the team. Micah was last, exiting the Mega Voyager to join her team; Zhane hugged her as soon as she dismounted her Galaxy Glider.

"I'm so sorry for earlier, I was confused and didn't know what I want." Zhane told her breathlessly.

"And now you do?" Micah questioned.

Zhane was hesitant before he replied. "Y-y-yeah I do," he stammered. Noticing Micah looked unconvinced, he continued. "When we were under attack, the only one I could think of was you. I know Karone's not even here but even if she was I doubt she would have entered my mind. I love you, at least that's how I feel."

Micah just stared at him. She had always loved Zhane; he was her fiancé after all. The only thing that had disrupted them was her long absence due to Darkonda. Now that she knew, she couldn't knock him back just because she was considering Karone. They had been together and only her apparent death had pulled them apart. She said the only four words she needed to.

"I love you too." She told him as they embraced once again. The others watched on, happy for their team mates. Then again, Andros couldn't help thinking about Karone and how she was going to take it.

_Power Chamber, Earth_

For the first time in years, the warning alarms were triggered in the Power Chamber. Checking the monitor, Billy and Ashley saw a familiar figure attacking Angel Grove.

"It's Darkonda! He's attacking Angel Grove with an army of Quantrons." Ashley reported.

"But how? We destroyed him and Dark Spectre's armies." TJ reminded her.

"I know why." Kim stated, causing everyone present to stare at her. She decided now was the right time to tell them. "I wanted to rebuild the Power Chamber because we're going to need it. Via an alternate dimension, Darkonda is back and he may not be the only one. Right now, I'm gonna need your help to beat him."

The other rangers felt slightly used. Even Adam and Billy hadn't been informed of the plan prior to this revelation. They all watched as Kim pressed the buttons situated at the bottom of the containers that held the Pink, Blue and Black Ranger uniforms. They had managed to survive the raid on the Power Chamber, and now Kim held three coins in her hand.

"Will you help?" She asked Adam and Billy, gesturing for them to take the coins that she held in her hands. Both stepped forward and took their respective coins before taking the correct Dino Bucklers out of storage. Inserting the coins, the three rangers looked towards their successors.

"We don't have any powers." Carlos told them and gave them a look saying that he would help if he could. Suddenly, a door previously blocked by rubble opened. As it slowly rose, familiar vehicles were revealed to the rangers. TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie raced up to their respective Turbo Zords and wondered what happened next. Areas resembling glove compartments jolted open to reveal a Morpher and a key.

"Our powers!" they all exclaimed; they could finally help Kim, Adam and Billy. The eight rangers rushed out of the room; the last being Kim as she stalled, staring at the now empty containers that had once held hers, Adam's and Billy's powers. She gave a sigh as she stared at two more empty containers; previously occupied by the Red and White ranger powers. Wherever they were, she hoped they were ok...


	5. Chapter 5

Downtown Angel Grove was in turmoil as Darkonda and his army of Quantrons terrorised the locals. Quickly on the scene, the already morphed rangers began to battle with the foot soldiers as they strived to get near Darkonda.

The Turbo trio drew their blasters and fired lasers at the enemy while TJ broke away from his team to join Adam in pursuing a fleeing Darkonda. Billy and Kim, meanwhile, had seized two of the Quantrons blades and were quickly culling their ranks, much to the appreciation of the remaining Turbo Rangers.

Adam and TJ gave chase to Darkonda as he attempted to escape them. In a quick moment, Adam handed his Power Axe to TJ before transforming into ninja mode. With his new powers, the Black Ranger phased through numerous buildings before catching up with Darkonda and sending him sprawling with a flying kick.

TJ arrived soon after with both Adam's axe and his own sword in his hands. Handing back the former to its original owner, the Red Turbo Ranger charged the floored Darkonda who narrowly avoided a powerful slash of the Turbo Lightning Sword. Adam meanwhile, had reverted to ranger form and was making the battle equally hard for Darkonda as the villain was forced to avoid several weapons and ended up falling to a well placed laser shot from the converted Power Axe.

"The games up Darkonda, give in!" Adam declared as he held his weapon over the villain's head. Suddenly, Darkonda seemed to activate a switch of some sort which sent the rangers reeling. Immense pressures seemed to hit the whole group as there rangers suits slowly vanished into the air and the now demorphed team slowly struggled to get up.

Both Adam and Carlos, who were the first up, tried to use their Morphers but to no avail. It was then they realised that Darkonda was gone, and with him their powers.

_The Scorpion Stinger_

Trakeena eyed Terra Venture with earnest as she plotted her next move against her sworn enemies, the Galaxy Rangers. She was alone at the central viewing point; Villamax was preparing Sting Wingers for the next raid and she didn't know where Deviot was.

He was in fact located near the outskirts of the ship, in one of the lesser travelled channels of the Stinger. He was stood in the shadows, seemingly talking to himself but was in fact speaking with yet another associate.

"With your son troubling Earth and your father causing problems on KO-35, I need you to assist me on conquering Terra Venture. Do you understand Dark Menace?"

"Indeed I do Deviot, and I will take much pride in defeating the Galaxy Rangers and Trakeena at the same time." Dark Menace replied with a chuckle before disappearing into the shadows and leaving Deviot alone.

_Terra Venture_

The Astro Megaship was now housing to more rangers as Tommy and Jason were shown their temporary sleeping arrangements by Karone and Maya. The male rangers of the team were preparing food when the alarms sounded, beckoning all eight rangers to the main viewing station.

"It's Villamax and some Sting Wingers. Looks like lunch is abandoned." Leo stated as he and the other members of the Galaxy Rangers prepared to join the fray. Suddenly, their leader was stopped by Tommy.

"We can help, and get back in time for lunch." The Red Zeo Ranger suggested and, after a nod from Leo, was joined by Jason in helping their new found friends.

Upon arriving in one of Terra Venture's hotspots, the reinforced rangers prepared their assault. Leo was clashing blades with Villamax and the others were easily defeating the Sting Wingers when suddenly, the sky darkened as lightning crashed down and struck the opposing factions mid fight.

In the aftermath of the surprise attack, a figure appeared as if observing the battle from above. Villamax immediately challenged his attacker when he pulled himself off the ground, but the rangers were more cautious; all of them, except Jason and Tommy.

"Ah I see the two Red Rangers have joined this battle." The figure addressed Villamax and the rangers as he made references to both Tommy and Jason. "I'll take much pleasure in destroying you too. " After finishing his gloating, the figure seemed to vanish into nothingness as the place where he stood was now void of life.

Villamax now turned to face the rangers, alone after his remaining Sting Wingers had failed to survive the blast. "We will meet again rangers!" he declared before leaving the scene himself. The group demorphed and decided to head back to the Megaship to form plans.

_Power Chamber_

After the battle with Darkonda had ended in the worst possible way, the group had returned to the Power Chamber to find an old friend standing at the main control panel.

"Alpha!" each member of the group exclaimed in turn as they raced up to give the robot a hug.

"My systems rebooted after the restoration of the Power Chamber. It's good to see you all again." Alpha's robotic voice replied.

"Alpha listen." TJ now spoke. "We lost our powers and Darkonda has returned. We were wondering if you could help us." Alpha seemed to think for a moment. After a minute or two, he replied. "I have just the thing..."


	6. Chapter 6

"When Billy begun the development of the Turbo Morphers, he designed prototypes to help him establish design and how he would transfer the energy from the Morphing Grid to the Morphers themselves." Alpha was saying as he guided the group of rangers towards a locked door.

"Of course, why did I not think of that before?" Bully wondered how such an obvious option could have evaded him. "It was expected that Kat and Tommy may have been leaving at that point so I compensated by replacing the Pink Morpher with a Black one as I expected Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and myself to be the active members of Project Turbo. As it turns out, Jason, Rocky and I never got a look in because they decided to stay so I developed the current Turbo Morphers."

Alpha followed Billy's explanation. "The prototypes were kept in the deepest confinements of the Morphing Grid until now." Alpha produced a tray with seven Morphers on. They were all similar and the group had guessed that their colours were the ones Billy mentioned earlier.

"I recently decided to reactivate the project so the Morphers are now refined and ready for use. In addition, two Morphers of similar design were also on the production line: Gold and Silver. With that in mind, we currently have seven Morphers and seven Rangers. You guys do the math." Billy concluded.

"If I'm honest..." Ashley stalled. "I don't think I'm prepared to become a ranger again. After the mission with the Galaxy Rangers, I felt that my time was over. I'd be happy to assist, but not to don the spandex and fight, not again." The two time Yellow Ranger looked nervously to her former team mates to see the response. It was in fact Kim who responded to her first.

"If there's no pink then I'll be yellow." Kim proposed the idea which was generally accepted by the rest. Billy now spoke to the team. "I will uphold my position as more of a ranger aid like I did for the Zeo generation. It is understood that Red and Gold were slightly damaged during the extraction and the modification process is yet to be complete. The remaining rangers have Blue, Green, Black and Silver to choose from." The first Blue Ranger informed them.

Cassie looked unsure. Without a pink and with yellow already gone, she needed to consider whether she would be suitable for the remaining colours. Blue was always male, as was green and black. Zhane had been the only Silver Ranger she had known of; could she really be his successor?

"I'll be Blue again if that's ok with you guys." TJ proposed. Adam responded. "Good idea. I and Carlos have decided I'll be Black and he'll be Green as we've both been both colours before it was just down to preferences really." Carlos now spoke. "Will you be alright with the Silver Morpher Cas?

The two time Pink Ranger looked uneasy. "Yeah I think I could do it, only if you guys think I'm up for it though." They nodded their approval and the group was assigned its colours. "What about the red and Gold though?" she questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now I advise you guys take your Morphers and get use to them because we have trouble." Billy informed them as the image of Darkonda appeared on the screen along with a troop of Quantrons. TJ, Carlos, Adam, Cassie and Kim picked up their designated Morphers and were teleported to the scene.

Darkonda was terrorising downtown Angel Grove as his army of Quantrons tore through the city. The new rangers, led by TJ, raced in the opposite direction of the fleeing people and entered the fray. "End of the line Darkonda!" TJ spat.

"What are some powerless rangers going to do to stop me?" the villain mocked as he sent his Quantrons to attack the team. Billy had told them what they had to do; Kim and TJ inserted what were known as Engine Cells into their hand held Morphers while Adam and Carlos did the same with their wrist-mounted ones. Cassie also had a hand held Morpher but she had a different design and inserted her Engine Cell into the side rather than the top. The rangers stood in a fighting stance before uttering the call:

"RPM! ACCELERATE!


	7. Chapter 7

Darkonda was forced to shield his eyes as the 5 individuals who stood before him were enveloped in multicoloured lights before reappearing in their new forms. His shocked expression told it all; he had destroyed their powers, how had they managed to find new ones?

Meanwhile the rangers were marvelling at their impressive new ranger guises. After a few remarks, Billy's voice could be heard via the updated communication system installed to each of the helmets.

'Okay guys, these are the new ranger powers, hope you like them' Billy beamed, impressed with the way his prototypes had turned out with the adjustments he had made. Ashley had also given him a massive hand on improving the look of the suits, so they boasted both the aesthetics and power of real superheroes.

'Billy these are amazing, you've done an amazing job!' remarked TJ, who caught up in the euphoria had forgotten they had a battle on their hands. Quickly snapping out of his daze, the team's Blue Ranger got back to business. 'What do we need to do?'

'Well it's quite simple really,' Ashley had taken over on the headset. 'Attached to each of your waists is a holster containing the RPM Rangers common sidearm-'

'RPM Rangers! I like it!' Carlos interjected, clearly excited to be back in action.

'Yes Carlos, it stands for Retro Power-Ranger Morphers-'

'Shouldn't that be RPRM?' Carlos continued to interrupt, unaware of the advancing Quantrons.

'CARLOS! Just pull the Nitro Sword from the holster and fight the Quantrons!' Ashley yelled.

Carlos, finally getting the message, drew the weapon and charged towards the Quantrons, followed by Kim and Cassie who were also wielding the Nitro Sword's. Adam and TJ meanwhile, had decided to try out the laser conversion, and blasted away several of Darkonda's minions to make the job of their team mates a lot easier.

Once they had been dealt with, the rangers just had Darkonda to deal with. 'Guys, as well as your common sidearms, you each have a primary weapon designated to your ranger only. TJ, yours is the Turbo Cannon, Kim you have the Zip Charger, Carlos your weapon is known as the Turbo Axe and Adam yours is called the Rocket Blaster.'

Feeling slightly left out at this point and wondering whether her own best friend had forgotten her, Cassie hesitated as she prepared to ask about her weapon. Luckily, her blushes were spared when Billy picked up where Ashley left off.

'Cassie, yours is a bit different. The Gold and Silver configurations are very similar, and both rangers were placed in control of the Cloud Hatchets.' Billy explained as Cassie withdrew the dagger from its holder, 'on it are various switches that initiate different modes, feel free to try them out, and when the Cloud Hatchet is combined with your Morpher it forms a new weapon; the Sky Ship Blazer.' Billy finished his explanation before encouraging them to try out their weapons.

TJ went first, firing multiple shots from his Turbo Cannon which struck Darkonda in a powerful flurry of gunfire. Kim followed, charging up her weapon before allowing the Zip Charger to race down her arm and crash straight into Darkonda's chest. Just as the villain picked himself up, Carlos used the Turbo Axe to slice through the air and send the consequent waves at Darkonda while Adam effectively fired several shots with the Rocket Blaster. Cassie finished up with a few shots from her Sky Ship Blazer before Darkonda conceded defeat and retreated.

Following their first victory as a team, the rangers celebrated; partly overjoyed at their success but also at the fact they were all rangers again. Billy teleported them back to the Power Chamber to congratulate them personally.

'Well done team, you really showed Darkonda,' Billy was already showing signs of a good mentor, like Zordon and Dimitria had been. 'But you know the battle is by no means won. We still need to find operators for the Red and Gold Morphers as well as try out your new Zords'

At the mention of Zords, the team's faces of joy turned to faces of shock. In the excitement of retuning to rangerhood and winning their first battle with Darkonda, they'd forgotten all about Zords for when the baddies got big. The team decided to go out for pizza, leaving Ashley and Billy alone in the Power Chamber as they had opted not to join the rangers.

'Where will we find suitable rangers for the Red and Gold Morphers' Ashley inquired as Billy busied himself with the endless work he found himself doing as part of his new found ranger duties. 'Kim could only locate us, which means it's unlikely any previous rangers will be able to take on the roles'

'In all honesty Ashley I have no idea where we're gonna find the right people' Billy replied, a look of concern on his face. 'We can hardly hold auditions; we need trustworthy and experienced rangers, preferably people with a past. I just hope that somewhere out there, there's a few ex-rangers floating about in need of some work...'

_Terra Venture_

The Galaxy Rangers were all gathered along with Jason and Tommy in the bridge, seated at various consoles that littered the four walls of the room. The Mega Voyager hummed into life following the flicking of a few switches, signalled by the bright lights that now lit up the ship.

'DECA,' Leo addressed the control systems of the Mega Voyager. 'Set a course for Earth.'


	8. Chapter 8

The rangers had returned from their celebratory outing rather late and had decided to get some sleep; after all they were still rusty and the battle had worn them out. As the team retreated to their newly established sleeping quarters within the Power Chamber, the Galaxy rangers were getting some much needed sleep of their own...

Leo had dismissed his team to ensure they were fully rested and had taken the duties of ensuring the Megaship's safe flight on their journey to Earth. Jason and Tommy had decided to keep him company; they were the reason Leo had to make this trip and it would be unfair to abandon him. With everything running smoothly, the three began to discuss the role of Red Ranger.

'It's difficult, you know, leading a team and the guys expect a lot from me' Leo was saying. He had found it hardest of all to adjust; his brother, Mike, had originally been chosen to be the Red Ranger but the appearance of Furio and the opening of a large divide in the land had seemingly seen his brother lost forever. Luckily the older Corbett brother had returned and took up the role of the Magna Defender.

Maya had been a born fighter and being from Mirinoi being a Galaxy Ranger was in her blood. Damon had the spirit and always wanted to look after his friends, while Kai had been a great role model for the team, including Leo himself. As for Kendrix...he didn't want to think about her...he couldn't, it was too soon...luckily he was prompted out of his thoughts by Jason.

'You've just gotta be the one who guides them into battle, lead from the front and do anything for the team,' Jason told him. 'You earn respect through your actions, and it seems to us your team already have a lot of faith and trust in you'

Leo was warmed by their words; two of the first Red rangers seemed to have no issues with him being the latest one to carry on their legacy and it made him more confident in himself. The three continued to reminisce as they approached Earth.

The sun blazed high above the Power Chamber as Cassie awoke earlier than the rest of the team. It was around 6:30 but she had been unable to sleep for the past hour and decided to fetch a few things from the shop; the resources in the rangers' new home quickly depleted with seven of them to cater for. She accessed the teleportation systems and sent herself to Angel Grove.

The shop was expectedly quiet as Cassie paid for the groceries she had got; the summer had prompted the sun to rise early but the rest of Angel Grove was sleeping and only those who were working early were beginning to stir. And it was one of these people Cassie noticed as she exited the shop...

She may not have recognised it by a particular name, but her experience as a ranger had taught her that what she saw harassing the man was a monster, presumably sent by Darkonda. It wore dark navy armour and held a lengthy, thin blade firmly in its grip. The man was floored by the monster and the latter was now preparing to bring his blade down for the final blow. Cassie couldn't react quickly enough; she was too far away to stop what was about to happen. As she had reached for her Morpher though, she remembered that she also had the Gold ranger Morpher; Billy had given it to her so she could use both Sky Ship Blazers. She had no choice...calling 'RPM Accelerate!' she slid the Morpher into the hand of the man and watched as the armour of the Gold Ranger enveloped him...

The Galaxy Rangers had completed their voyage and landed a fair distance from the Power Chamber; they decided to land out the way and use the Jet Jammers to cover the remaining distance.

Alarms were sounding out in the Power Chamber as the foreign objects approached. Billy and Ashley quickly checked the monitors while the rangers prepared to battle, but worries were quickly quelled when they noticed the Galaxy rangers approaching. Billy opened up the main hanger and allowed the newcomers to enter.

The Galaxy rangers hugged the former Space rangers; it hadn't been long ago that they had been working together and they had formed friendships that they were all keen to maintain. Adam and Billy watched from afar, but soon joined the group when they noticed Jason and Tommy

'What are you two doing here?' Billy asked his former team mates, curious as to why they were with the Galaxy rangers in the first place.

'It's a long story,' Tommy replied. 'We've been tracking someone, even needed to pull the old powers out of retire-'

'You're Power Rangers again?' Adam inquired. 'You'd be perfect!' When the two Red Rangers looked at him curiously he explained. 'We have two Morphers remaining and need experienced rangers to use them, you guys fancy it?'

Just as the duo prepared to agree, the teleportation device was seen glowing. Suddenly, two people stood before them; Cassie who had interrupted and a stranger who was wearing a Gold outfit similar to Cassie's ranger suit. 'There may be a slight problem with that...'


	9. Chapter 9

_KO-35_

It had been almost a week since the clash with Dark Spectre, and Andros still hadn't gotten round to talking to Zhane; the Silver Ranger seemed back on course with former fiancé Micah and as a result would leave Karone heartbroken.

He had no choice; he had to speak to him. If Zhane wanted to be back with Micah then Andros couldn't change that, but he could at least confront him about it; at the end of the day Karone deserved to know the truth and, even though Zhane was his best friend, his sister came first

_Power Chamber _

'Who's this Cassie?' Billy asked; the man who had been wearing the Gold Ranger armour had now demorphed and none of the group recognised him

'His name's Andrew...he was getting attacked...look I didn't have a choice ok?' she retorted, trying to defend her actions in turning a civilian into the Gold Ranger

'We can't change what's happened...' Tommy began

'True but this guy's gonna need training' Jason interjected, before seemingly being hit by a eureka moment 'I'll train him'

The others looked at Jason, rather puzzled, motioning for him to continue

'If Tommy joins as the Red Ranger then you guys have a full team,' Jason told them 'This Andrew guy needs training, and I used to be the Gold Ranger...I think we'll get on just fine, right man?'

Andrew just nodded and gave what seemed to be a laugh; he hadn't said a word since he had been brought to the Power Chamber and seemed nervous. But he felt he had at least one friend in Cassie, and now this Jason guy had offered to help him; maybe these guys would accept him...

'Then it's settled' Adam concluded 'Here you go Tommy' he indicated to his former team mate, handing over the Red RPM Morpher

'And looks like you guys will need Tommy's help,' Billy began, motioning to the screen where a larger version of the monster Cassie had seen earlier was terrorising Angel Grove 'Only the first three Zords are fully operational; without a Red Ranger you wouldn't be able to combat this threat' Billy concluded gravely, feeling rather lucky that operators for both Morphers had literally turned up on the doorstep

'We'll provide support' Leo told them

'But after that we should get back to Terra Venture' Kai reminded him

'That'll be fine; we're grateful of the help for now' Billy told them 'You ready guys?'

'Let's do it' Tommy announced 'RPM Accelerate!'

As the monster swung its thin blade and attacked Angel Grove, Deviot watched as his plan came together

'Darkonda will take control of this place quicker than those rangers can do anything' he laughed in his robotic tone, but he hadn't noticed the advances of the Galactabeasts as well as three other, newer Zords

'I like the Eagle Racer, Billy' Tommy commented as he drove the Red Ranger's Zord

'It's based off Red Lightning; I knew how much you liked fast cars' Billy laughed

'So what's the plan?' Kim asked from her seat in the Bear Crawler, the Yellow Ranger's Zord

'The Galaxy Rangers have brought us some time,' Billy told the trio 'They're handling that monster in the Galaxy Megazord, so you guys can get used to your new Zords'

'Didn't I ever tell you I liked fast cars too, Billy' TJ remarked as he drove his new Lion Hauler Zord

'I'm afraid there wasn't enough room for two fast paced Zords TJ,' Billy told him 'Plus we needed something with heavy artillery, you know, for the big stuff...try it out'

TJ flicked a few switches before pressing one of the buttons on the main system. The result was a fleet of rockets that wormed their way around the Galaxy Megazord before striking the monster in the chest and sending him reeling

'I'm still not convinced' TJ shrugged, but Billy just laughed; the new Blue Ranger couldn't _not _be impressed with the weaponry and firepower his new Zord was equipped with

'So do we have a Megazord mode to go with these cool new Zords?' Kim enquired

'The Morphers have three different designs,' Billy told her 'your three have the same configuration and therefore your Zords combine to make a Megazord. It's the same for the Black and Green Morphers, and then the Gold and Silver ones...well the intended plan anyway, once those Zords are finished and fully operational; it's designed to maximise the amount of Megazords at our disposal' the first Blue Ranger concluded

'So how do we bust out this bad boy and help the Galaxy Rangers' TJ asked

Ashley now spoke 'There's a button on each of your monitors that will activate the Zord configuration. Once each of you has pressed that button, the Zords will transform and combine to achieve High Octane Megazord Mode'

'Sounds cool' TJ replied simply

'Oh it's more than cool TJ, trust me' Ashley laughed 'The Turbo Zords were nothing compared to these'

Each ranger pressed the button indicated and, as expected, their Zords began to change; TJ's hauler formed the legs, Kim's Crawler slid on top to provide a torso of sorts before Tommy's Racer formed the arms, upper body and head. Now all present in the same cockpit, the trio of new rangers couldn't hide their astonishment

'This thing is insane!' TJ commented as he eyed all the dials and screens at his disposal

'You've excelled yourself Billy' Kim praised her former team mate

'I do try' he smiled

'Let's finish this' Leo now spoke to the RPM Rangers through their communication system. The two Megazords put their swords together and slashed across the chest of the monster, finishing him off once and for all

'Wow' TJ said simply as the RPM Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers returned to the Power Chamber

'Told you they were good!' Ashley said to him

'We best be off,' Leo told the new team 'Trakeena is bound to be up to something and Terra Venture is under our protection...'

'Leo its fine, we understand' Tommy told his fellow Red Ranger

'We're just thankful for your help' Cassie interjected

'Anytime' Karone smiled, just as Cassie gave her a hug

'I know you'll make a great Pink Ranger...Kendrix would be proud' the former Pink Space Ranger told her, holding back the tears and forcing a smile

'And you'll make a great Silver Ranger' Karone replied 'Zhane would be honoured to have such a person as his successor'

Cassie simply smiled; she didn't know what to say but Karone's words had touched her. However Leo's words snapped her out of her thoughts

'See you around' he said to the RPM Rangers, leading the way and being followed by his team as they all waved before boarding the Astro Megaship. Things had all gone so well, the Galaxy Rangers had reunited with majority of the Space Rangers, Tommy had agreed to being the new Red Ranger, Jason had offered to train Andrew so he was prepared for the challenges he faced as a new ranger and the first three Zords of the RPM arsenal had performed brilliantly and the trio had successfully formed the High Octane Megazord; if only things were this good everywhere...

_KO-35_

Andros knocked on Zhane's door; around ten minutes earlier, Gia had agreed to take Micah out so that Andros could talk to Zhane on his own. After a few moments, the Silver Rangers answered the door

'Oh hey Andros,' Zhane smiled 'everything alright?'

'Zhane we need to talk' the Red Space Ranger told him


	10. Chapter 10

Deviot stood on a seemingly invisible floor, suspended in the dark sky; space was vast, Trakeena would never find him here

'We need to formulate a stronger plan' he told the gathered trio in his robotic tone

'You want three places conquering, and there are three of us' Darkonda responded

'So the simple thing to do would be to continue with the current plan and send one of us to each place' Dark Menace concluded

'It's not as simple as that anymore!' Deviot snapped 'Earth is protected by new rangers, the Space Rangers have their powers back and Terra Venture is still under the Galaxy Rangers watchful eye...I have a plan, but I'll need to raise an army. One powerful enough to overwhelm all three sets of rangers...Darkonda go to KO-35, Dark Menace to Terra Venture and Dark Spectre to Earth; let's have a real party...'

_KO-35_

'I'm in a difficult situation here Andros,' Zhane was saying; he and Andros had been talking about the situation with Micah and Karone. Andros was standing in the room, still angry at Zhane and the idea of his best friend hurting his sister 'I can't be expected to just know where to go from here'

'I don't want Karone getting hurt' Andros stated simply, slight anger in his voice

'Well what do you expect me to do?' Zhane retorted, getting off the sofa and moving closer to Andros 'when you found out Gia was alive you were quickly back together!'

'But for you it's different! You are with my sister!' Andros shouted, now a matter of centimetres from Zhane

'Well the only reason you weren't with anyone is because you messed things up with Ashley!' Zhane snapped

'How dare you!' Andros roared fiercely, before storming out the house and slamming the door behind him. But the force of the door was matched by Zhane as the Silver Ranger followed his friend, still shouting to him despite being several feet apart. The exchange between the warring rangers hadn't gone unnoticed by Darkonda, who was lurking in the trees

'So, the Red and Silver Rangers are arguing,' he announced to himself 'time to turn that anger into real hatred' he laughed before firing a dark surge of energy at the pair. Something changed. Both stopped still where they were standing, with Andros turning to face Zhane; fire blazed in each pair of eyes as the two fixed their angry gazes on one another. In one swift movement Morphers were raised, suits materialised, weapons were drawn and raised; the two were going to fight, there was no question of that. The real question was, what lengths would Darkonda's spell make them go to...

_Earth_

Alarms rang throughout the Power Chamber, triggered by the appearance of Dark Spectre. The hulking, molten rock form of the demon was already wreaking havoc in the city, and the rangers had to act fast

'What's the plan Tommy?' TJ asked quickly

'We need to mobilise all available Zords' Tommy spoke with the authority that had made him such a good leader three times over already. 'How many do we have Billy?'

'You each have an individual Zord to pilot. Two more are being developed but they're not ready yet, so you'll have to make do with your personal Zords' Billy replied as he flicked switches on the monitors, readying the Zords for dispatch.

'Rangers, we need to morph up and get to the Zord bay; the quicker we get out there, the quicker we can deal with Dark Spectre. Ready?' he motioned to his fellow rangers who'd joined him, including Andrew. They all nodded

'RPM! ACCELERATE!'

_Terra Venture_

Deviot banged his fists on the console in front of him; he had situated himself in a warehouse to keep his plans away from Trakeena's prying eyes.

'I can't do it! There's no way I can resurrect deceased monsters or simply take over an army for myself!'

Dark Menace thought for a moment 'Perhaps you could encourage Trakeena to launch a full scale attack on the rangers? That way they would be weakened and there would be less protecting the Scorpion Stinger'

'Dark Menace that's brilliant!' Deviot announced 'weaken the Galaxy Rangers without lifting a finger, its perfect! I will 'advise' Trakeena, you wait for my order' he told his ally, dismissing him into the shadows. Deviot's time would come soon, and he would grab it with both hands...

_Earth_

Tommy led the assault on Dark Spectre, his Eagle Racer heading the seven Zords as they charged the villain. TJ was launching various missiles from his Lion Hauler while Kim tore across the stretch in her customary Bear Crawler. Carlos was in the Tail Spinner, the Green Ranger Zord which was primed for close combat, while Adam was launching a bombardment of laser fire from the Wolf Cruiser. Both the Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet tore through the skies, supporting the Zords at ground level with laser fire of their own, but the efforts were barely making a dent in Dark Spectre's rocky form. Andrew was getting used to his new status; he had never flown a plane before but the principle seemed simple and Billy was instructing him regarding which buttons to press to launch his attacks

'We need a Megazord mode Billy' Tommy said hurriedly as he swerved out of the way of one of Dark Spectre's claws.

'Tommy's right, the singular attacks aren't strong enough' Adam added as he tried to knock their enemy off balance.

'You guys can enter High Octane Megazord mode,' Ashley began 'but the others don't have all the necessary Zords for configuration. However both sets of Zords can become the arms of the High Octane Megazord, so play around with the different modes and see if you can get anywhere'

'Alright guys, lets activate the Megazord mode' Tommy announced, prompting TJ and Kimberly to activate the change. The cockpits became one as the Zords changed and combined; the High Octane Megazord was ready for its second battle.

'Assume the first transformation.' Tommy ordered 'I want Adam and Carlos to join us'

The arms of the Megazord folded in, allowing the Tail Spinner and Wolf Cruiser to take their places. Cassie and Andrew resorted to firing from distance, while the Megazord was charged with engaging Dark Spectre in close combat. Shots were fired from the laser arm of the Wolf Cruiser, striking the demon in the chest to hold him back; the added laser fire from the two flying Zords sent their enemy flying as the Rangers seemed to gain the upper hand...

_KO-35_

The two rangers were already locked in battle by the time Micah arrived; she had wanted to see Zhane but, upon encountering the two rangers fighting, had called on the others to meet her there. She had been about to intervene, but Darkonda blocked her path

'Well Yellow Ranger, isn't this fun' he laughed

'What have you done to them!' Micah yelled

'I simply made them do what they wanted to do,' Darkonda replied simply 'without their hate i wouldn't have been able to turn them against each other'

Micah considered what Darkonda had said; they must have been arguing over her and Karone, and the situation Zhane was in following the discovery of the Space Rangers. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the arrival of the other three rangers, already morphed and ready for battle.

'You ready Micah?' Kareem asked; the Blue Ranger took temporary charge with Andros and Zhane fighting each other

'Yeah, sure,' the Yellow Ranger replied quickly, activating her Morpher and transforming into her ranger form 'we'll deal with Darkonda and then try and stop those two from fighting'

'Good luck with that!' Darkonda interjected, before summoning a group of Quantrons to aid him. The troops quickly raced towards the rangers, while Andros and Zhane continued to fight...

_Scorpion Stinger_

'Villamax tells me there was a warriors who interrupted his battle with the rangers,' Trakeena stated as she spoke with Deviot 'he must be found. We need to know what his business is on Terra Venture'

'Yes my queen,' Deviot replied, acting oblivious 'but we also need to consider the issue with the Galaxy Rangers' Trakeena's look prompted him to go on 'they are winning time after time; have you considered sending a bigger force to attack?'

Deviot's question was casual, yet it left Trakeena in deep thought

'Villamax!' she called to her general 'ready a large group of Stingwingers, and some monsters too' she smirked at the thought of her plan 'we're going to show those rangers who's in charge...'


	11. Chapter 11

_Earth_

Dark Spectre was down for the count and the temporary pause in the battle gave the rangers to try out another Megazord combo

'Ok guys, I think we should test out the second conversion' Tommy instructed

As the arms of the Megazord disengaged and the Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet prepared to combine with the primary three Zords, Dark Spectre was receiving his orders from Deviot

'Well done Dark Spectre,' the robot congratulated the demon 'activate the matter transporter before the Megazord is armed. That way three of the rangers will be lost and their Megazord will be gone too!'

Dark Spectre recovered from his faked injury and hauled himself from the ground, opening up his claw to reveal a hidden laser. Activating the device, he fired an energy beam directly at the Megazord. The energy emanating from the beam forced Cassie and Andrew to steer their Zords away from the attempted combination with the Megazord, which was now shuddering violently

'What's going on?' Kim screamed as sparks burst from the consoles around her 'we're losing power!'

'Tommy what do we do?' TJ asked, however Tommy didn't answer

'The Megazord is being compromised,' Billy's voiced informed them from the speaker 'Dark Spectre is sending the Megazord to somewhere else in space to split up the team and take away our only means of fighting him on such a scale. You don't have much time, there's no way of reversing the effects but we'll find you as soon as we can'

'Thanks Billy, we'll do whatever we can to help' Tommy muttered in a disgruntled manner, just as the Megazord disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Dark Spectre was ready for a second round of battle and proceeded to kick the Wolf Cruiser and pick up and throw the Tail Spinner.

'What do we do now?!' Carlos yelled as his Zord hit the ground

'Hang in there guys' Billy replied

'What are we gonna do Billy?' Ashley asked, concern written all over her face

'I don't know Ashley.' The first Blue Ranger replied gravely 'I just don't know...'

_KO-35_

Two Quantrons fell with a sweep of Cathan's Lunar Lance as the Black Ranger fought against Darkonda's forces. His fellow rangers were all equipped with their primary weapons and Astro Blasters as they brought down the army of Quantrons that blocked their path to Andros and Zhane. Cathan drew his own blaster and quickly fired down the last of the Quantrons, before the rangers once again stood in rank against Darkonda

'You're going down' Cathan stated as he aimed his blaster at Darkonda

'We'll see about that ranger' Darkonda snarled, but was interrupted by Deviot's voice in his ear

'Darkonda retreat,' Deviot instructed 'I am preparing for the final phase of my plan'

With a disgruntled murmur, the villain decided it would be better to listen to Deviot and have a better opportunity of bringing down all the rangers rather than just one team

'Looks like I can't stay and chat, but I'm sure we'll meet again soon' Darkonda told the rangers before teleporting away. Despite their confusion, the rangers knew they needed to break up the fight between their team mates

'I don't think any amount of intervention will break them up; we have to force them to power down' Cathan instructed 'form the Quadroblaster'

The rangers did as they were told, and fired the concentrated beam straight at the conflicting pair. As expected, the two were forced to the ground by the massive explosion and were demorphed as a result. They lay unconscious on the ground, while the other Space rangers demorphed and went to help

'Get them back home and we'll see whether they still hate each other when they wake' Cathan told his team mates 'let's hope Darkonda's spell has worn off...'

_Terra Venture_

Villamax was at the head of a large Stingwinger army, sword raised and ready; their presence had raised alarms on Terra Venture, which meant the rangers would be here soon and Trakeena's force could begin its assault

With the villainess and her general on Terra Venture, Deviot was alone in aboard the Scorpion Stinger, giving him the opportunity to plot with his generals. With Dark Spectre's advantageous position over the remaining RPM Rangers, Deviot had decided to allow him to continue with his attack while prepping Darkonda and Dark Menace

'The Space rangers should be kept busy by your spell Darkonda, so we don't need to worry about them for now,' Deviot was saying 'however there are still two more ranger teams out there who need to be defeated. With three of the rangers out of the way for the time being, Dark Spectre should have no problem defeating the remaining RPM rangers, while the Galaxy rangers will have their hands full with Trakeena-'

'What if she defeats them? How do we defeat her, when she is commanding an army of that size?' Dark Menace interrupted

'A very good question, but one I have fully prepared for' Deviot continued 'While they are preoccupied with each other, we are going to destroy them both!'

'And how exactly do you plan to do that?' Darkonda questioned

'It will all become clear soon...' Deviot answered mysteriously as he angled the Scorpion Stinger laser towards one of the engines supporting Terra Venture...

_Power Chamber_

Jason was watching as Dark Spectre threw the Falcon Copter to the ground; since Tommy, TJ and Kim had been teleported elsewhere the rangers hadn't been fairing well, particularly Andrew

'Poor kid, I never even managed to get one training session in with him before all this' Jason was saying

'I don't think anything could've prepared him for this,' Ashley comforted him 'he's been thrown in at the deep end and right now there's little we can do'

'She's right Jason, don't beat yourself up about it' Billy interjected 'we're doing our best; I'm trying to locate the others as we speak'

'Are you sure there's nothing I can do?' Jason sounded urgent 'I have to be able to help' the expression on Jason's face told Billy that he was willing to do anything to help his friends

Deciding it was time, Billy moved towards a small metal container with a keypad on what was seemingly its door. He entered the code, seeing a green light before the door opened slowly. Billy withdrew the item inside and handed it to Jason

'This is the only thing capable of helping the team, but you have to be sure you're willing to take the risk...'

Jason took the object and looked at it; if this was the only thing that could help the team, then he had no choice but to use it...


	12. Chapter 12

The RPM rangers were struggling in their fight with Dark Spectre and had taken to evasive tactics and distance shooting to try and beat the villain. However, the laser blasts were barely making a dent in the magma like body of Dark Spectre, who continued to strike out at the Zords when they got close enough. The Tail Spinner Zord got trapped under his foot as Carlos tried to attack him, and was now getting repeatedly stamped on

'Help guys! I don't know how much more of it can take!' Carlos yelled

But it wasn't Adam, Cassie or Andrew who came to his aid. It was a new Zord, something massive that smashed through Dark Spectre and sent him flying to the floor. Carlos looked up to see what looked like a train shielding him

'What's that?' The former Black Space ranger looked puzzled

'Not a clue,' replied Adam 'but it looks like it's here to help'

'Course I am,' came the voice from inside the new Zord 'don't tell me you don't recognise me'

'Jason!'

'That's right guys. Billy gave me access to this new power; it's a bit risky, but it's worth it if it'll help us beat this guy' Jason told them

'There's more Zords Billy?' Adam enquired

'Affirmative,' Billy replied 'the two other Zords for the Megazord conversions are on the production line, but I decided to try the Paleozords out. They've proved difficult to control, but Jason has got it in him; welcome the new Crimson Ranger'

'Alright!' Carlos yelled 'we've got a new ranger and more Zords, time to beat this guy!'

'You've got it Carlos. Switching to Paleomax Megazord mode' Jason announced. The back carriages, shaped as a tyrannosaurus and a triceratops, became the legs and the Mammoth Zord at the front became the body and arms. Dark Spectre had recovered and was again charging at the rangers, but Jason countered

'It's good to have a full Megazord, it helps for the big battles' Ashley pointed out

'Hopefully now we can hold on until the other Zords are complete,' Billy agreed 'both Zords are almost there, they just need certain additions to get them mobile'

'Well at least the Paleomax has brought us some time,' Ashley commented 'I just hope Jason can control it...'

_Terra Venture_

The Galaxy rangers had come to combat Villamax and Trakeena on Terra Venture. Neither faction had noticed the destruction of one of the engines; it'd probably only be when three of the four had been blown up by Deviot that the space colony would begin to fall.

'Remember guys, we're fighting to save Terra Venture,' Leo told his team 'so never give up; let's beat these guys!'

Quasar Sabres drawn, the rangers charged head first at the Stingwingers. Trakeena and Villamax watched on, sure that the sheer size of the army was enough to take down the rangers. Leo slashed at the nearest troops, sending them flying, while the other rangers were doing similarly in striking the Stingwingers.

'Keep going team, we've got this' Leo barked out encouragement as he led from the front. Meanwhile, on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot was angling the laser at the second engine. He fired and quickly smoke began to appear as the laser burned through the metalwork

'What even is the plan Deviot?' Dark Menace asked

'I'm going to bring Terra Venture to the ground, and send it crashing into the Earth,' Deviot replied 'that way I can get rid of Trakeena as well as two teams of rangers'

'What about the Space rangers?' Darkonda asked

'They can be dealt with later,' Deviot replied simply 'they're not of our concern at the moment. Once we've dealt with Earth and Terra Venture, KO-35 will be all to easy to destroy' he proceeded to turn the laser of the Scorpion Stinger to the third engine...

_KO-35_

Andros was aching all over when he eventually woke, contrasted by the softness of the bed he found himself in; his own bed. He recognised his own room as his eyes adjusted to the light, and sat up to look around the room. The door was closed and no one else was in the room. His arms ached as he levered himself up and turned to dangle his legs over the edge to stand up

Downstairs, Gia and Cathan were chatting but stopped when they saw Andros

'Oh hey, how're you feeling now?' Gia asked

'Fine...just aching...' Andros replied 'what happened?'

'You kinda got into a fight,' Cathan told him 'it's a long story' He gestured to the chair 'Here, sit down'

'I remember being angry with Zhane...but the rest's a blur' Andros continued as he took a seat, rubbing his head to try and ease the aching sensation

'Are you angry with him now?' Gia asked, evidently concerned

'Sorta...I'm angry cos of the situation, but he's still my friend I guess' Andros shrugged

Both rangers looked relieved; it didn't seem like Darkonda's spell still had its effects after the rangers had demorphed and that meant the team could work together again. However, how would the Red and Silver rangers be able to resolve their differences?

_Earth_

Billy was adding the final touches to the Zords as Ashley surveyed the situation; the Paleomax Megazord had certainly evened things up but they could do with a bit more firepower out there

'Billy, how are the Croc Carrier and Whale Zord coming along?' The former Yellow Ranger asked

'Almost done,' Billy told her 'I've almost finished calibrating the engines and reactors to power the Zords, once that's done they should be up and running'

'How can you do all that from that screen?' She inquired

'The Power Chamber's an amazing place Ashley' Billy replied with a smile

'What kind of power will that give us against Dark Spectre?'

'The Croc Carrier combines with Adam and Carlos' Zords to form the Valvemax Megazord, while the Whale Zord combines with the other flying Zords to give us the Mach Megazord' Billy told her

'So we'll have three Megazords out there?' Ashley looked surprised

'Affirmative,' Billy nodded 'then hopefully we can get the others back and we'll have four. I just wonder where they are...'

_Somewhere in space_

Tommy had been desperately flicking switches in an attempt to get the Megazord to work, but the power systems were completely down. They had no idea where they had been sent, and the only thing they could see was the vast expanse of stars before them; the visuals to the Megazord were also partially obscured, so they could only see a thin line of the space before them. The power was completely down, and the Megazord couldn't move an inch; it was almost as if they had been wrapped up and hurled into space by Dark Spectre's device

'I never thought we'd be back in this situation' TJ said, breaking the silence 'it's almost as if being a ranger never leaves you'

'Sorry' Kim mumbled

'You never fully explained why you called us back into action' TJ reminded her

'We needed help;' Tommy now spoke 'I became aware of Dimentor's passage into our dimension and asked Kim and Jason to help me. We retrieved our original powers from the Power Chamber and I took my Zeonizers too. We tracked him and found him to be working with Deviot to bring back the Dark family, so we asked Kim to return and recruit in case he came for Earth. However when she got there it seems our plan had been anticipated, and someone trashed it to slow us down. Meanwhile, Jason and I took to tracking his movements and through the Galaxy Rangers ended up back here'

'We had no idea about Billy's prototypes;' Kim admitted 'we're lucky that he had them'

'Sounds fair enough,' TJ conceded 'I suppose if we're needed we can't ignore the call'

'You guys were some of the only ones available,' Tommy told him 'most the previous rangers are out of the country'

'Billy mentioned you and Kat were expected to leave for the Turbo team; where is she now?' TJ questioned, admittedly with a lack of tact

'She's back in Australia,' Tommy sighed 'things didn't work out after we passed our powers to you guys. We were heading in different directions; she wanted to go back to Australia, I wanted to study palaeontology and eventually teach. We just ended up going our separate ways'

'Sorry to hear that man' TJ replied

'Yeah, can't have been easy,' added Kim; she couldn't deny she still had feelings for Tommy, but she was still genuinely gutted for him that things hadn't worked out

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments until, through the small view that they had, Tommy saw something

'Guys look!' He pointed out 'it looks like Terra Venture'

The three looked and their delighted expressions betrayed their excitement at seeing something familiar; at least they knew they were quite close to home. However, their expressions turned to those of horror once they saw the space colony gradually slipping out of view; Terra Venture was falling...


End file.
